The Fate Twister
by wind-snow-spirit
Summary: Himeno is sitting on a swing under a tree...Then suddenly an angel fell from above...Find out who the angel really is and how the fate between the couple will turn out to be...
1. An Accidental Meeting

**Hope you will enjoy this story... **

**Disclaimer: Pretear does not belong to me.**

_**The Fate Twister: An Accidental Meeting **_

Himeno was sitting on the swing in the forest. She was reading a storybook regarding angels. "Is it true that if I closed my eyes and counted to 20, an angel will come and grant me a wish?" Himeno thought.

She shut her eyes and started to count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7..." she counted to 7 and heard a rustling sound from the tree she was sitting under. She looked up and saw a male in white sitting on the branch. He looked at Himeno with his bright sparkling blue eyes. He seemed to be sending an SOS to Himeno.

She saw that his parachute was tangled with the branch. She tried to help him down. But she could not even reach his legs. So she jumped. She caught hold of his pants and he was jerked down by Himeno. When they landed on the ground, their lips met.

For a minute, everything seemed still. Himeno recovered from the shock before the 'angel' did. She then pushed him away from her and raised her hand to slap the 'angel' for taking away her first kiss that she had kept for 16 years. She was furious. But her attempt to slap him failed when the 'angel' stopped her hand when her hand was making its way towards his face. "I had not been hit by anyone since I was young."

"Listen to my explanation before you hit me." Himeno put down her hand, allowing him to explain. "I was parachuting and I lost control and landed on this tree. I did not mean to kiss you on purpose. It is a pure coincidence and accident. Now I have finished my explanation. You can scold, hit or kill me since you are a girl."

After hearing his explanation, Himeno was not as furious as before. Looking at her expression, the 'angel' decided to introduce himself. "My name is Hayate. What about you?"

"Himeno," was her reply to his question. "Which school are you studying in?" Hayate continued to ask.

"Zheng Hua. Last year."

"I am from Zhong Qiao. Last year there too."

"Since you are on your last year, why do you still have time for parachuting?" Himeno asked Hayate.

Hayate answered her "Examinations do not have the rights to take away my rights to play right? It will be so cruel!"

"Hayate... Hayate... Hayate..." A group walking nearer and nearer to them, calling out Hayate's name.

Once they reach the place where they are, they crowded around him to attend to his wounds. "Luckily Takako is clever enough to put a detecting device on you. Or else you will have to stay here for quite a long while." One person from the crowd said to Hayate.

After a few minutes, Hayate left with them. Himeno returned to the swing that is once again peaceful. She picked up her books preparing to go home. Then something on the top of her book fell onto the ground. She bend down and picked it up. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a fire, a water droplet and a finely carved heart.

"Mum, I am home!" Himeno called out to her mum, Natsue.

Himeno's dad, Kaoru died when she was only three years old. "Dinner is ready!" was the reply she got from Natsue.

They sat down on the dining table to have their dinner. Himeno asked "Are all love stories like Romeo and Juliet, Rose and Jack and others true?"

Natsue reply to her question was, "Some parts are exaggerated. But the love and feelings in the story are real."

"Mum, do you believe in love at first sight?" Himeno continued to ask.

"Well, love is something that you cannot predict. When it comes, you cannot avoid it. Sometimes fate can walk pass you and you will not even realize that that person is going to be the other half of your world in the future." Natsue replied.

"Himeno, you..." Himeno cut off Natsue's sentence and said, "Ahhh... I am just curious." Himeno quickly answered even though she was stuffing her mouth full with rice and soup.

"Delicious!" Himeno commented her mum's soup.

They quickly finished dinner and wash the plates.

"Were you and Dad very loving in the past?" Himeno asked suddenly.

Natsue's reply was "Why? What impression of your father? He left us when you are three years old."

"I only remembered that his palm was big and warm." Himeno said.

"Ding dong...Ding dong..." went the doorbell. Himeno went to open the door to see Sasame at the door. He was their neighbour. He came to change the gas for them.

"Why you didn't come to my store this few days? There are several new books that came in. Come over later?" Sasame asked Himeno.

"Why not? I will go over later." Himeno answered.

Holding the necklace that she found earlier that day in her hand, Himeno wrote in her diary: 'It might be fate...'

Back at home, Hayate was bathing. He then found out that he lost his beloved necklace that he had been wearing since he was three. His parents are always abroad, working. But whatever they gave him was the best.

However he just totally hated the house he is staying in. It is because it was practically empty. It isn't bustling with activities.

If he was given a choice, he would have stay in his school. But there is something that he like in his house that he will not bear to abandon, which is his dog, "Devil".

He changed into a fresh new set of clothes and set out for the forest in his bike. He hopes to find his necklace there. But the forest is empty. He walked round and round the tree that he had landed on earlier, but he just could not find it.

He then remembered Himeno, the girl that was reading under the tree. The first time he set his eyes on her, he thought that what he saw was a fairy tale, or even a miracle...

Author's Note:

I really appreciate if you write a review for this story... I love you all that read this story... Hope you all will carry on and support me... Thanks... Muackz... Remember to wait for the second part to come out... It is going to come out by the end of this year... Thanks for your support once again...


	2. The Coincidence Meeting

**The Fate Twister  
Disclaimer: Pretear does not belong to me.**

**The Fate Twister: The Coincidence Meeting  
****Sorry for the delay... Hope u will like it... Please enjoy the story...**

After one year, Himeno had gotten into the high school that she wanted to go. She had almost forgotten about the angel guy, Hayate.

Sasame's bookstore's business was picking up. He bought a new computer. Himeno,of course, became his regular customer. She went there almost every day and surf the Net.

She got to know a chat pal from the chat room named "Hayate". When she saw the name, pictures of that fateful day that she saw Hayate fell down from the tree above her, with 'great white wings' behind him, and her first kiss flashed in her mind like a movie.

Maybe because of the name, Himeno hit off well with him. The both of them chatted about almost everything under the sun. After a few days, "Hayate" asked if they could meet up, and Himeno gladly accepted the invitation. They then arranged to meet at the forest; a magazine would be used to recognise one another.

Himeno had not gone to the forest for quite a long time. She did not tell anyone about meeting "Hayate". If not, her mum and Sasame will not allow her to go. Especially Sasame, he once took a newspaper and put it in her face and told her about how people were cheated by their Net "pal".

"_I will not be so unlucky to meet a cheat..." _was Himeno's thought when she was walking nearer and nearer towards the stone bridge near the forest.

Just when she walked near the bridge, Himeno saw a guy aged about 35, tanned skin and pimples of big and small sizes on his face.

"_Omigosh! Do not tell me he is..."_Himeno thought. She quickly hid the magazine in hands behind her, but it was too late. The guy walked towards her, hand holding a magazine.

That was the way they agreed on to recognize one another.

"You are "Blue Spirit" right? I saw you walking towards the bridge and I reckon that you are the one I am waiting for." He walked beside Himeno.

That was absolutely right, "Blue Spirit" was her chat name.

A light breeze blew past and the odour on the male was unbearable and makes one feel like puking. Himeno immediately regretted agreeing to meet up with him. She should have heeded Sasame's warning. From the start, Sasame had already told her to be careful when she was surfing the Net.

"Why aren't you speaking? I am so happy having to meet you." He smiled and showed a set of yellow teeth that was stained by excessive smoking.

"I feel very warm today, I didn't think that..." She quickly closed her mouth, moving away from him.

"Let's take a walk in the forest. I think it will be much more cooling in there."

"Fine with me." Himeno took a look at the surrounding. Although this wasn't really a quiet place, but there are quite a lot of people around. They reached a juncture where it split the road into two.

"Which side should we take?" He asked Himeno.

"This way," pointing towards the right side. If they took the left road, they will reach the swing. She did not want anyone to know about that place. Anyway there are more people on the right side, so it will be much safer.

"You are just as cute as your name. Being able to meet such a cute girl is my pleasure. Hope that we could meet up as often as possible."

"I am very busy. I don't think that we could meet up often. And I have to go home soon." Himeno quickly answered.

After hearing that, the guy stopped abruptly in his steps and slowly took a step at a time. Each step brought him nearer and nearer to Himeno. Himeno backed away until her back was leaning against a tree.

"Let's make friends. I will treat you nicely..."

"I've got to go now" Himeno tried to run. She took large and swift steps, but she was no match for a guy. He grabbed hold of her hand. Himeno screamed for help and a motorbike's engine seemed to be nearing the place Himeno was. Himeno fell and her shirt ripped from the back, one straight line down.

Suddenly, a motor came out of nowhere and the rider came driving towards the guy. The guy was afraid, so he turned and run. But he tripped over a root.

Before he picked himself up, the rider grabbed his collar and gave him a punch right on his face. That guy begged for mercy.

"Get out of my sight right now. And don't ever let me see you in here again. If I do, you don't hope to walk out of here alive!" the rider said warningly.

The guy picked himself up and ran away.

The rider took off his helmet. Only then Himeno realized that the rider was Hayate, the "angel" guy.

Hayate's eye had a surprising look in it. Neither of them moved nor spoke. Hayate's lip moved, trying to say something but he did not say it aloud. He took out a helmet and windbreaker from the back of his bike. He passed it to Himeno and told her gently: "Don't be afraid, it is alright now. Come on, wear them and I will bring you home."

This sentence has decided the fate between them.

Although what happened just now was something that could make Himeno scared, she did not cry. But after hearing what Hayate said, tears came out.

She wore the windbreaker while Hayate help her to strap on the helmet. He did not know that Himeno's tears were pouring out from her eyes.

"Sit tight and grab my waist!" Hayate told Himeno when both of them were on the bike.

Himeno did not dare to see her surrounding and everything that went past her was a blur. She buried her head in Hayate's back and her grip on his waist tightened.

After ten minutes, he stopped the bike and brought her into a clothing store. He showed her into the fitting room and told the salesgirl to take a shirt for Himeno to change into.

"Thank you."

"Give me your house number so that I can call you to return you the money for the shirt." Himeno told Hayate once they are outside the store.

"If that is the reason, I will not give you my number." Hayate replied.

"It is getting late now. I will send you home now." Hayate told Himeno.

"It is alright. My house is nearby. I will walk home." Himeno replied.

"Ok. Then take care of yourself in the future. Bye." He strapped on his helmet and rode away, with Himeno staring at his back.

Author's Note: Kk... I will really hope that u will review this story so that I could improve more and make this a better story... Creating a story isn't a one man's work... It takes more than one to make it good... Hope that u will continue to support this story... The third chapter will be coming out by the end of this year... I hope so... I will try my best not to disappoint u all...


	3. Another Coincidence Meeting

_**The Fate Twister:Another Coincidence Meeting**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, which I wished that I had.

Note: Sorry. I was tied up by my work. Tried very hard to rush this chapter out. Hope you like it. Sorry it came out so much later then I expect.

It was only a few more days till the reopening of school. Natsue wanted to reward Himeno for her efforts that she put into her studies. So she took out her jewelleries and placed them in front of Himeno.

"Himeno, you will be in high school this year, no longer a little kid. Come on and pick one that you fancy as a reward." Natsue told Himeno.

"Really?! Can I really choose one out of those? You are the greatest, mum!" Himeno practically screamed and gave her mum a very tight hug.

Before that, Himeno was not allowed to wear jewelleries. Himeno started to take out necklaces and bracelets from the box. She reached deep down and her fingers curled around one of them. She took out and immediately took a liking for it. It had a pendant shaped like an ancient Rome map and also a fine-carved bottle strung to a silver necklace.

"Mum, can I have this?" Himeno asked, fiddling the necklace with her hands. She never noticed a surprised look in Natsue's eyes.

"You like it?" Natsue asked softly.

"I simply love it." Himeno hesitated a while and continued, "Mum, what is engraved on the pendant? I seem to see it before somewhere."

Natsue's answer was, "Maybe I let you played with it when you are young. It is a picture of an ancient Rome god, it was said to be able to keep the owner safe and let his or her life filled with happiness."

"Did it bring you happiness?" Himeno asked, looking very excited.

"You are my happiness." Natsue said.

Himeno smiled to herself. Although she lost her father at a young age, she had the best mum on Earth. Natsue was her mum, dad and also her best friend. There wasn't any secret between the both of them and she does not interfere in what Himeno does, be it about her learning flute or drawing.

Before the re-opening of school, Himeno was called to go to school, as she was invited to perform a flute solo in the orientation camp concert, as she had gotten quite a number of awards. There was a rehearsal today afternoon and Himeno arrived at the school hall earlier than told. The lightings in the hall weren't very good as it was still early. The rest was busy setting up equipments, so no one noticed that she arrived.

"Place that microphone there…"

"Hey, please pass me the clip on the floor!" Himeno was busy reading the music score, therefore not aware that someone was talking to her.

"Hello, the one who is reading the scores, please help." Himeno turned as she heard the words "reading scores" and look for the person who was talking. She found out that it came from a male standing on a ladder beside her. She took the clip and asked, "Is this the one?"

"Yes. Thanks." Was the reply she got.

"Turn the lights on." He said.

The lights came on and shone on his hair and Himeno seemed to see this scenario before. She stared at him and he also stared back at Himeno.

"You…" Himeno trailed off.

"Parachute." They said at the same time. Hayate jumped down from the ladder. Himeno remembered that he did not even thank her for saving him the other time.

"Hi. I have been looking for you high and low ever since our last meeting. I have been to the forest to look for you, but you never turned up. It is like you just vanished into thin air. I do not know your name, if not I'd put up an ad to look for you."

"Why are you looking for me?" Himeno asked curiously. Frankly, Himeno's visit to the forest had lessened after the scary incident. But she did go there to wait for Hayate so that she could return him the money for the shirt.

"I had lost something, and wanted to ask if you had seen it. I forgot about it the last time we met and I regretted after that." Hayate said.

"What you've lost?"

"My heart… Erm, no… It is one necklace with a heart-shaped necklace."

Before Himeno could answered, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hayate, you did not tell me you were here. My legs are breaking." said a girl in red, with dark long hair, wearing tight-fitting shirt and shorts. She came running towards them and grabbed Hayate's arm.

"Takako, let me introduce." He shook off Takako's hand he spoke.

"This is… What is your name? I still don't know."

"Himeno."

"Oh, this is the girl that saved me the other time."

He turned and told Himeno, "This is my friend, Takako."

"Hi. I saw the name list and we seem to be in the same class. Don't worry, I will not pull pranks on you. Let's go to the parachuting club. Hayate just learn how to parachute. He is so stupid, like a pig. You might even be better than him." said Takako.

"Miss, please be careful of the words that you use." Hayate tapped on Takako's shoulders and said.

"I think that you look more like a pig with that figure," he continued.

"Hayate, you…" Takako stood in front of Hayate and bared her teeth at him. Hayate then raised both his hands and said, "Alright, you win. You're still the same. Even in high school you are still so crazy, still not the girly-girl. Be careful that no one wants you."

"You…" Takako said, pulling Hayate's shirt. Hayate pulled Takako's hand away once he saw Himeno looking at the both of them.

"Alright, let's go parachuting!" Hayate said.

"Erm… I don't dare. You two go ahead." Himeno replied and shrugged.

"Himeno, I have been waiting for you for a long time." A voice came out of nowhere. Himeno looked up and saw Sasame waving to her at the front gate.

"Sasame, why are you here?" Himeno asked.

Himeno continued, "Let me introduce you all…"

"It is alright. I know that he is your boyfriend." Takako said. "Hi, my name is Takako. Himeno's classmate. This is my boyfriend, Hayate."

"Takako, don't talk rot. He is my neighbour, Sasame. I have something on, see you guys soon. Bye." Himeno said.

At night, Himeno overturn all her drawers to find Hayate's necklace. She vividly remembered that she just put the necklace in one of the drawers. She had not seen it for a long time. She found it in between some of her cards. She picked it up and placed it in her bag.

"The next time we meet, I shall return it to him. Who wants his heart?" Himeno thought.

Author's Note: The fourth chapter will be out soon… I m still working on it… Sorry for the delay… I promise Chapter 4 will be out soon…


	4. Getting Closer

**The Fate Twister: Getting Closer**

Author's Note: Tried hard to complete it…Hope you enjoy it…

On the way home from school, Himeno made a trip to Sasame's bookstore. When she left the bookstore and made her way home, it started to rain. She ran to a nearby bus stop to shelter from the rain.

She reached into her backpack to find her handkerchief, and then she heard something dropped on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, only to realize that it was Hayate's necklace.

At this time, Hayate was passing by the bus stop, and he saw Himeno reading a book. He walked towards the bus stop and called, "Himeno!"

Himeno looked up and saw Hayate, and then she quickly hides his necklace into her bag.

"Why are you here alone? Aren't you with Takako?" Hayate asked her.

"I should be asking you. Why aren't you with Takako? I could not find her after class. I thought you are with her."

"No, I am not with her." Hayate simply replied.

Then there was silence. Himeno looked out into the rain. Hayate looked at her and he felt his heartbeat become faster and harder.

"I bring you to a place where you could have a better view of the rain." Hayate said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Himeno smiled and replied, "Is it very far from here?"

"Nope. It's only a five minutes' walk."

"Alright, lead the way then."

"I had gone to the forest and looked for you for quite a few times, but to no avail." Hayate said, taking a sip from his cup.

Himeno replied, "Just for this necklace?" she took the necklace and placed it on the table as she spoke. Hayate picked it up and hung it around his neck and answered her, "Yes and no."

"Why?"

"I was born in Japan. My mum was Japanese and my dad was busy with his work, he loves me a lot, so he always brought me along. When I was six, in Rome, his partner went bankrupt. All of his assets were sold to clear his debt. That day I went and of all the jewelleries there, this was the only necklace that caught my attention. So I bought it and wore it wherever I go. Not long after, I found out that there was a story behind the necklace."

"What story?"

"Interested? I will tell you another day. Well, do you want to have dinner together tonight? My treat." Hayate said.

"No thanks. Here is the money for the coffee and the t-shirt. Bye." Himeno placed the money on the table and turned to leave.

"I'll send you home." Hayate offered.

"No thanks, the rain isn't that heavy already. Bye."

Hayate could not get his mind off Himeno. She is a like a magnet, pulling him towards her. He thinks that she is getting cuter and cuter. Whenever he is near her, he will have a very weird feeling.

Whenever after dismissal or when there isn't class, Hayate will go and find Himeno to go to the library or canteen, sometimes even to do homework. They also talked about Takako; Hayate told Himeno that Takako was just his parachuting instructor. Himeno believed and they got closer to one another.

One day, they went to the hilltop for an outing. The both of them sat by the lake and admired the scenery while eating. Himeno took out her flute and started to play. The piece was nice and soothing.

When it ended, Hayate said, "The song is very nice. But I never heard it before."

"Of course, this is written by Sasame. He has a talent in music." Himeno replied.

Hayate's expression changed, he looked at Himeno as if he had something to say but nothing came out. Himeno looked at him and saw that his collar wasn't in place. She reached out and helps him to put it in place, but Hayate caught her hand.

"Himeno…"

"Yea?" Himeno looked at him.

"I've always wanted to ask you something."

"About??"

"The guy I saw that day. Is he very talented?" Hayate asked.

"You mean Sasame right? He is my neighbour. He did not get into university, opened a shop by himself and supports himself. He's really capable, and got a strong character."

"You admire people like him?"

"Yes. Better than those who rely on parents all the time. Why do you ask?"

Hayate let go of her hand, and sat staring into space.

"What happened?" Himeno playfully poke Hayate.

"Are you going out with him?"

"Going out?"

Then it dawned on Himeno. "I have already told you. We are just neighbours."

"Really?" Hayate looked relieved.

"Yes!" Himeno nodded her head earnestly. Hayate let out a sigh of relief.

At evening, Hayate brought Himeno to his house. When he opened the door, a dog came charging towards them. Himeno was so frightened that she fell into Hayate's embrace.

Hayate say, "Himeno, you don't have to be afraid. This my best friend, Devil. How is it? A great pair huh? I am 'Angel' and he is 'Devil'. But he is a very smart dog. Just a pat on his head and he will remember you."

Himeno did not dare to go near it, but she still slowly inched towards Devil. She reached out to pat Devil with her left hand while she grabbed Hayate's hand with her right.

After a pat on Devil's head, it started to lick Himeno's palm.

"See? He is trying to tell you that he likes you!"

Author's Note: Haha…Another chapter up and done…Hope you enjoy it…Please remember to review…Thanks…Well...Erm... Chapter 5 might be late...I m tied up by my schoolwork lately...Hope to put Chapter 5 up asap...Please continue to support this story...Once again...Thanks...


End file.
